


sigh

by owo xD (happyneurotoxin)



Category: dumb discord friends
Genre: Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/owo%20xD
Summary: kev and the reader and kiwi have fun





	sigh

as usual, kev shoved his 16000000 incher up kiwi's and the reader's asses, killing them instantly


End file.
